Episode 1795 (21 June 1999)
Synopsis Steve and Gianni arrive in Nottingham in pursuit of Matthew and Teresa. They pull up at what they think is Teresa's friend Paul's house. Steve pauses before entering as a police car passes. Steve and Gianni are disappointed to find that Paul has moved out. The landlady gives them Paul's forwarding address. Relations are strained between Paul and Matthew. Paul's suspicions are aroused when he finds Steve's credit card. Paul confronts Matthew over the stolen credit card. Matthew pauses for thought as Paul warns him to stay away from Teresa. Teresa intervenes as the two men row. They react with stunned silence when Teresa lies that she's pregnant. Matthew flees the house. Teresa follows after him. Carol, Dan, Sonia and Robbie arrive for a weekend in Southend. All are tense in advance of meeting Carol's father Jim. Jim clashes with Carol immediately when, on meeting Dan, he declares "he's a noticeable improvement on your last mistake". Jim checks his hostility after Carol threatens to walk out. Dan bonds with Jim as they look through the family photo album. Dan starts when Jim shows him a picture of Bianca. Back at their flat Carol jokingly tells Dan that "Jim's harmless next to the interrogation Bianca's going to give you". Dan reacts with panic. Robbie skips his family duties and hits the amusement arcades. He soon becomes smitten with Becky, the girl in the change booth. Robbie returns to the arcade and guardedly asks Becky what her lunch plans are. His delight is evident as she agrees to spend it with him. Matthew implores Teresa to return to Walford: "this is my problem. You don't need to be involved". Matthew returns with a fistful of bank notes, cashed against Steve's credit card. They find a hotel before leaving Nottingham. There, Matthew tells Teresa "tomorrow we've got to get a long way away from here". Teresa is stunned as Matthew pulls out two airline tickets, asking her "how does Naples sound?". Gianni and Steve collar a terrified Paul who lets slip his rage. Gianni suspicions heighten as Steve insists he doesn't want to involve the police. The two men's search is thwarted as they roam Nottingham. Steve is inspired when Gianni remarks "they could be anywhere in the world by now". Steve checks the local travel agents, tracing his card transactions. He is jubilant when he learns that a departure for Naples has been booked that afternoon. Ricky and Bianca resolve their problems during their time alone together. Ricky checks his jealously as Bianca asserts that she's going to fashion college. Ricky and Bianca share a moment before the others come back to the flat. They hurriedly prepare themselves as the others return. Amid the hullabaloo Dan and Bianca can't hide their horror as they clock one another. Carol makes the introductions. Bianca keeps up the facade that Dan is a stranger to her. Her look says something quite different. Credits Main cast *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass *Jim Branning - John Bardon *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy Guest cast * Paul - * Becky - Julie Smith Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes